Amour et la Puissance
by Sakuchan18
Summary: Amor e Poder. Duas palavras distintas, mas que se usadas de maneira errada, causam estragos. Uma é utilizada pelo loiro, a outra, pelo moreno. Personalidades opostas, mas que se completam.Fic: SasuNaru


_**Essa é uma das poucas fics de Naruto que posto. Espero que goste. **_

_**Naruto e seus rescptivos persongens não pertencem.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Poder. Essa é uma palavra que me fascina. Eu amo mandar nas pessoas, e adoro quando elas ficam submissas a mim, principalmente àquelas com quem me relaciono.

Eu nunca fui amoroso, mas sempre verdadeiro com os outros. Uma coisa que não suporto é mentira. Odeio ser enganado por outras pessoas e é por isso que não me envolvo seriamente com ninguém. Não quero que se apaixonem pela minha beleza. Sim. Eu sou belo. Não é arrogância admitir isso, e sim, a realidade.

Tenho dinheiro e sou dono junto com meu irmão da principal empresa de porcelana do Japão. Antes quem comandava tudo era o meu pai, mas ele decidiu se aposentar e deixou tudo nas mãos dos filhos dele. Ele e minha mãe estão viajando pelo mundo. Não critico essa atitude dele, afinal ele se esforçou bastante para nos dar tudo do bom e do melhor, então, nada mais justo que queira agora 'curti' a sua vida.

Odeio apresentações, mas vamos lá; eu chamo Uchiha Sasuke. Tenho vinte e seis anos, solteiro e presidente da famosa fábrica de porcelana Uchiha. Sou um típico japonês, mas com um corpo definido. O meu irmão também não fica atrás, mas ele tem cabelos maiores do que o meu, também é muito bonito e sua personalidade se compara a minha em termos de sentimentos. Ahh... Os sentimentos. Coisas que eu nunca senti verdadeiramente por ninguém. Oportunidades nunca faltaram. O que sempre faltou, foram pessoas qualificadas para ocuparem o que chamam de coração.

Amo fazer sexo. Não existe coisa melhor do que isso e se existe, eu preciso saber o que é. Meus relacionamentos são com homens e mulheres, mas eu prefiro os homens. Eu não sei o porquê, mas o tesão é maior, se é que entendem... Atualmente eu estou saindo com a herdeira dos Yamanaka's, porém, é só uma simples curtição e nada mais.

Bom, é melhor deixar as minhas divagações de lado, pois tenho que trabalhar e ainda assinar esses malditos papéis.

Ôhh... Inferno!

Sasuke pov's off

O vento que soprava pela janela fazia movimentar as persianas e o cabelo de Sasuke balançar. Ele não sabia que sensação boa era aquela, mas parou de assinar os papéis e foi para perto da janela. Aquela suave brisa bateu o sobre o rosto. Como ele queria sair dali e caminhar um pouco pela praia. Queria ter momento só dele, momento esse que nunca mais ele pôde desfrutar. Sua distração em olhar para fora, foi desfeita pela intromissão de Uchiha Itachi em sua sala.

- Bom dia, otouto. – Sasuke se virou para Itachi que estava com um costumeiro sorriso.

- Bom dia. – Itachi sentou-se numa das cadeiras em frente a Sasuke. Estava vestindo elegantemente um terno e gravata. Sasuke estava vestido no mesmo estilo.

- Sasuke, você marcou alguma reunião com um tal de Sai?

- Que me lembre agora, não. Por quê?

- Ele está lá fora dizendo que marcou algo com você. – Sasuke franziu o cenho e lembrou-se.

- Esse aí é um chato que estava na casa do Kakashi querendo falar comigo sobre trabalho. Parece que ele é arquiteto e desenha muito bem.

- E por que você marcou algo com ele? Por acaso pretende construir alguma casa?

- Sim. Você se lembra do aniversário do tio Madara? – Itachi balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Pois bem. Como ele sempre ajudou meu pai e trabalhou muito tempo com gente, decidi lhe dar uma casa. Eu sei que ele tem a dele, mas aquela dali já é bem antiga. Eu quero lhe oferecer uma nova.

- Hum. Então eu vou ajudá-lo. – Itachi levantou-se. – Posso mandar esse arquiteto entrar? Ou peço para vim mais tarde?

- Agora não. É melhor depois que o nosso expediente acabar, até porque teremos uma reunião daqui a uma hora, e eu não quero me ocupar com nada até lá.

- Certo. – Itachi saiu e deu o recado a secretária. Esta por sua vez, foi avisar ao arquiteto na sala de espera. Em seguida o Uchiha foi para sua sala se preparar para reunião.

Sasuke pov's

Nossa! Que reunião chata. Eu odeio quando os sócios marcam uma reunião para falar de coisas fúteis, coisas que eles poderiam resolver. Confesso; tem horas que tenho vontade de abandonar tudo, mas quando penso em meu pai, acabo desistindo. E o que é pior; ainda tenho que encontrar com o arquiteto. Ainda bem que ele já estava na empresa. Aprecio muito a pontualidade.

Assim que cheguei na sala, pedi a secretária que mandasse o tal de Sai entrar e que me chamasse o Itachi. Não demorou muito e a minha ordem foi cumprida. Primeiro Itachi chegou e logo depois o arquiteto com um rapaz loiro ao lado. E que loiro!

O meu irmão sentou-se numa das cadeiras em frente a mim junto com os outros dois. Itachi encarou Sai e este por sua vez me olhou e cumprimentou. O loiro fez o mesmo, mas não disse o seu nome, só apertou a minha mão e depois se sentou de cabeça baixa.

- Bem, eu vou ser direto. Gosto de serviços bem feitos e que não enrolem.

- Tudo bem. A minha pequena empresa faz trabalhos bem feitos e com muita rapidez. Até porque tempo é dinheiro, e não queremos que os nossos clientes saiam no prejuízo.

- Ótimo. Você trouxe os esboços que eu pedi?

- Sim, estão aqui. – Sai colocou uma pasta no colo e deu outra para o loiro ao lado dele. Fiquei observando o olhar daquele loiro. Como ele é lindo. Têm olhos azuis encantadores, sem falar nos risquinhos que tem na face. Estava tão distraído que não percebi que Sai mostrava-me os esboços.

- Sasuke, o Sai está falando com você. – falou Itachi. Olhei para os três que me encaravam.

- Desculpe. Estava distraído. Mas o que me mostrava? – Itachi me olhou e sorriu disfarçadamente. Provavelmente já sabia o motivo da minha distração.

Sai me mostrou novamente os desenhos e me encantei por um em particular. Era uma casa tipicamente japonesa, mas com toques modernos. Era esse tipo de residência que queria dar para o meu tio. Acabei fechando com a empresa dele e em cinco meses a casa estaria pronta, pelo menos esse era o tempo até o aniversário do tio Madara.

Depois que os detalhes foram acertados, nos levantamos.

- Quando a empresa de vocês começará a trabalhar? – ele sorriu.

- Na verdade a empresa é minha. O Naruto ele é... – então _ele _se chama Naruto. Interessante! O Sai fez uma pequena pausa e continuou. – Ele é o meu noivo.

- Noivo? – perguntei ao mesmo tempo que Itachi.

- Sim, qual o problema? – dessa vez foi o loiro que falou. Que voz perfeita. Queria escutá-la mais perto de mim, de preferência numa cama. Até suei agora...

- Nenhum problema. Só ficamos surpresos. – falou Itachi. Sai acabou sorrindo.

- Desculpem pelo Naruto. É que algumas pessoas têm preconceito, já que não admitem casal homossexual.

- Não temos preconceito, nós somos _bi_. – falei encarando o loiro que ficou corado e abaixou a cabeça. - Bem, deixando esse assunto de lado; eu quero que você comece a construção dessa casa o quanto antes. Poderia ir até a minha casa nesse final semana? Eu ainda quero conversar mais sobre esse projeto e outro que tenho em mente.

- Claro que sim. Será uma honra. – Sai nos cumprimentou novamente e se virou indo embora junto com _Naruto. _Depois que eles saíram:

- Você se encantou pelo loirinho Sasuke?

- Ele é muito interessante. Mas você também não ficou atrás, percebi seus olhares sinuosos para o arquiteto. – Itachi sorriu.

- Pena que são noivos.

- Eu não sou ciumento. Você é? – perguntei sorrindo fazendo Itachi gargalhar.

- Nossa! Irmãozinho, você é cruel. – sorri. – Temos um trato? O loiro é seu e o moreno é meu.

- Fechado. Mas corrigindo sua frase; _nós_ somos cruéis. – dessa vez eu sorri alto junto com Itachi. Acabei me levantando junto com ele e arrumei alguns papéis na minha maleta. Vou embora, preparar algum plano para esse final de semana, até porque eu tenho certeza que aquele loiro estará lá e eu o conquistarei, ou não me chamo; Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Então amores o que acharam?**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Reveiws?**_

_**Beijos! **_


End file.
